


As King, you must decide who gets to be your Royal Pleasurer

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/k8kmpw/ffff4m_script_offer_as_king_you_must_decide_who/Have a great day <33
Kudos: 4





	As King, you must decide who gets to be your Royal Pleasurer

**[FFFF4M] [Script Offer] As King, you must decide who gets to be your Royal Pleasurer [FDom] [FSub] [Virgin] [MILF] [Cock Kisses] [Cock Licks] [Triple Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Kissing] [Face Riding] [Cowgirl] [Reverse Cowgirl] [Clit play] [Begging] [Creampie] [LOADS of Orgasms]**

**CHARACTERS:**  
 **Isabelle** : _The Right Hand to the Throne. MILF. She was the official Pleasurer to the Former King. In the scene, she rides him last and makes him cum._

 **Allison** : _A commoner from a small village. A virgin. She is deemed the most beautiful girl in all the land, gifted by the goddess of beauty herself._

 **Delilah** : _A gorgeous woman who comes from a family of Royal Pleasurers. Her mother and sister were both pleasurers to other Royalty. Now it is her turn to carry on her family’s legacy._

 **Cassandra** : _A famous actress and sex symbol. Desired by everyone in the land. She’s already met the King before and is infatuated with him. She’s determined to prove herself the best._

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *******

**Sfx used:** Door opening/closing, Footsteps, Belt buckle, undressing, unzipping

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

Isabelle: Alright, Your Majesty, let me check the list. It seems you've appointed the members of your Royal Court, your generals, your Ambassadors to all the neighboring kingdoms, your royal chef…

Isabelle: Great, all that's left is your royal pleasurer.

Isabelle: Yes, of course. It's not just a rumor, you know. It's tradition.

Isabelle: Why yes, it is very real. In fact, before I became Right Hand to the Throne, I was a pleasurer myself. Pleasurer to His Majesty, King Celestus, two rulers before you.

Isabelle: From there, I climbed the ranks, and now here I am. Helping *you* appoint *your* pleasurer. It's actually quite exciting to see how far I've come since then.

Isabelle: Nevertheless, we should get back on track. It's already been a week since you were chosen to take the throne. That means we're about four days late to choosing you a pleasurer.

Isabelle: Follow me, your choices are right behind these doors.

[Sfx: Doors opening]

Isabelle: We had a pool of over a thousand applicants ready to be your pleasurer. The castle has taken the liberty of narrowing down the pool to these three ladies. They have gone through an extraordinarily difficult interview and vetting process just to get in this room. They are the finest the continent has to offer. But don't just take my word for it.

Isabelle: (To the girls) Ladies, introduce yourselves. (To Allison) Starting with you.

Allison: (Timid) Hello, Your Majesty. My name is Allison. I come from a small village in the Southern Isles. Daughter of a farmer and the youngest of twelve sisters, though I am often deemed the most beautiful. In fact, I have the reputation of being the most beautiful girl in my entire village. Um… (She trails off)

Isabelle: Don't be shy, darling. You made it all the way here. Be proud. Tell him more.

Allison: Okay, um.... even the priests of my town say that the goddess of beauty herself must have taken special interest in me. Numerous boys pine after me as well, often sending gifts to my home in hopes of winning my hand in marriage, especially since I just turned 18. I never let any of them come close, though. I keep my guard raised. In fact, I'm still a virgin. I'm saving myself for someone special, and I'm hoping for that special someone to be you, Your Majesty.

Isabelle: Perfect. Thank you, Allison. (To Delilah) Your turn, sweetheart.

Delilah: Your Majesty, my name is Delilah of the Crystal Empire. It has always been my dream to please you. See, I come from a family of pleasurers. My mother was a pleasurer to the last king. My sister is a pleasurer to the King of the Woodlands, and my brother is pleasurer to the Ambrosian Queen. Pleasure is my legacy, and I intend to make my family proud. And if I can out-perform my siblings in the process, then I'll be that much happier.

Isabelle: Well said, Delilah. Thank you for that marvelous introduction. (To Cassandra) And finally, we have…

Cassandra: Cassandra. Though I'm sure I need no introduction. We've met at a few castle parties in the past. I performed plays with my company for you and the other royalty. Always the romantic lead. The lover. Though of all the roles I've played, I've wanted to play the role of your pleasurer above all. In fact, when I heard that *you* were our new King, I signed up as quickly as possible.

Isabelle: Perfect. Again, thank you ladies for those introductions. Now, Your Majesty, if you would please disrobe and lay on the bed over there. Our candidates will show you what they can do. All you have to do is sit back and relax. You don't have to decide anything until after all three girls cum.

Isabelle: Ladies, when the King is settled in bed, please disrobe so he can see you all in your entirety.

Allison: Yes, of course.

Delilah: Yes, ma'am

Cassandra: Definitely.

Isabelle: We will begin with a simple oral examination. Show us what you each can do with your lips. From kissing to blowjobs, His Majesty would like to assess your skills. There is no need to be nervous. You three are the best of the best. The only thing you have to do is show him that.

Allison: (Timidly) Shall...shall I start?

Isabelle: Eager, now aren't we? That's good. Yes, you can start.

[Sfx: Sheets rustling as Allison approaches the bed]

Allison: (Under her breath) Wow, I've never been this close to royalty before. We don't even have knights in our village.

Allison: Um, okay. Lay back Your Majesty. Press your lips against mine. Like this.

[Allison starts kissing him for a bit]

Allison: (Between kisses) Fuck, one touch and you've already gotten me wet. Here, give me your hand.

Allison: This is how wet I am---[a moan as he touches you]. I don't think I've ever been this wet before. That's how much you turn me on.

Allison: (In his ear) And I want to do the same to you.

Allison: Watch me. Feel my lips against your neck [Kiss]. Your chest. [Kiss]. Your stomach [Kiss]. Your thighs. [Kiss]

Allison: And finally against your cock. [Kiss] Mmm, you feel so warm against my lips. [Kiss] And you're getting harder, too. It's perfect.

Allison: Let me see if you like it when I lick it too.

[Allison starts licking his cock]

Allison: Oh it seems like you do. [Giggle] I guess I should do that again.

[Allison continues kissing and licking his cock]

Allison: You taste so good… I can't help it anymore. I need to---

[Allison starts sucking his cock. This lasts a bit]

Allison: Oh goodness. I---I've never felt like this before. [Sucking noises] When I suck your cock, it's like we're the only two people in the world. I'm...I'm getting even wetter. [Sucking noises] I think I'm dripping on your sheets.

[Allison continues sucking his cock, more passionately now]

Allison: Oh my. Is that...is that precum? Wow, it tastes so sweet. Like cake batter.

[Allison continues sucking at a faster pace]

Allison: I want more. I need more. I just need to---

[Allison continues sucking for just a few more seconds until…]

Isabelle: Allison, your time is up, thank you.

Allison: But… but...

Isabelle: We must give everyone a fair shot. Please step away and sit on his face. You've tasted him enough, now it's his turn to taste you.

Allison: Yes, ma'am. Whatever you say.

[Sfx: Sheets rustling as Allison gets on his face]

Allison: Like this?

Isabelle: Exactly. Good girl. In the meantime, Delilah, it's your turn to show him your skills.

Delilah: With absolute pleasure. I'm going to skip kissing and get straight to the point.

[Allison starts moaning as she rides his face]

Delilah: Oh, Allison. Your moans are even turning me on right now.

Allison: Sorry, I didn't mean to---

Delilah: Don't worry, darling. That's a good thing. The hornier I am, the more passionate I become when I do this:

[Delilah starts deepthroating him]

Delilah: Your Majesty, if you can hear me through Allison's moans, I just want to give you a fair warning. No member of my family has a gag reflex. Me included. It's like I was born for this job. Born to be able to do this…

[Delilah starts deepthroating him even more. This lasts a few moments. At the same time, we hear Allison moan as she rides his face.]

Delilah: Look, I can go so deep that I can lick your balls at the same time.

[Delilah, as she said, starts deepthroating him so deep that she can lick his balls as well]

Allison: Fuck, Delilah, the way you're sucking his cock. It's turning me on so much. You're so hot.

Delilah: Good girl. Drip on his face. Into his mouth. I want to see you become a puddle.

Allison: (Quickly, getting closer) I am. I am. I so am. Fuck, I'm getting so close. Fuck. I think--- I think I'm gonna---

Isabelle: That's enough. It's time to switch places.

Allison: But…

Isabelle: Do not disobey. You have your instructions. Follow them unless you want to be disqualified.

Allison: (Whimpering) Yes ma'am.

Isabelle: Delilah, get on his face. Cassandra, it's your turn with his cock.

Cassandra: I'm already on my way. Is it okay if I tie my hair up?

Isabelle: You can do as you wish, as long as you only use your mouth for this round of the process.

Cassandra: Absolutely.

Delilah: I'll face this way so I can watch you suck his cock while I ride his face [giggle]

Cassandra: Well then, enjoy the show. Both of you.

[Delilah starts moaning as she rides his face. At the same time, Cassandra starts sucking his cock]  
Cassandra: (Between sucks) Hey, Delilah. Are you wearing flavored lip gloss right now?

Delilah: Yeah, how'd you know? Can you taste it on his cock?

Cassandra: [Giggle] Yes. What flavor is that? [Sucking noises] Lavendar?

Delilah: Vanilla, actually.

Cassandra: Well it tastes amazing. Especially when paired with his precum.

[Cassandra continues sucking his cock as the following conversation happens]

Allison: Hey, no fair. I wanna taste!

Delilah: Well, you already had your turn, but don't worry, I'll let you taste the next best thing.

Allison: And what's that?

Delilah: Come here and I'll show you. Lean in.

[Allison and Delilah start kissing each other, both moaning as they do so.]

Cassandra: Isabelle, are they allowed to do that?

Isabelle: As long as they're not interfering with your blowjob, it's allowed.

Cassandra: But watching them kiss turns me on so much. It's distracting.

Delilah: Good. Keep watching.

Isabelle: If you're getting horny, you're free to touch yourself while you suck his cock. If you wish.

Cassandra: Okay, I will.

[Cassandra continues sucking his cock for a bit, moaning as she touches herself. As she moans and sucks, the following conversation takes place]

Delilah: (Between moans and kisses) Allison, look. Watch the way Cassandra looks at us while we kiss. The passion in her eyes. I really think we're turning her on.

Allison: Oh I know. I've seen that look before. The people in my town look at me the same way when I walk by. Men and women alike. It's pure lust.

Delilah: Did you notice me look at you in the same way?

Allison: Everyone in this room looked at me that way when they first saw me. You did. Cassandra did. Even His Majesty did.

Delilah: Well can you blame us? You're absolutely beautiful. And I know you probably hear that a thousand times a day, but I can't help myself. I have to say it. You're gorgeous. You're perfect. You're just---

[Delilah starts kissing Allison again]

Cassandra: (Coming up for air) Fuck, girls. Please. I'm dripping down here. I think I'm getting more turned on than the king himself.

Isabelle: Well, in that case, I'll be merciful. Cassandra, it's your turn to ride his face. Delilah, Allison, you may continue kissing, but you'll have to do so elsewhere.

Cassandra: Oh thank goodness.

Delilah: Would you mind if we kissed each other with his cock between our lips? I'd love to share his cock with Allison as Cassandra rides his face.

Isabelle: Yes, but Cassandra will then be the first one to ride his cock. Is this deal okay with you, Cassandra?

Cassandra: (Horny, dismissive) Yes, do whatever you please. I just need to---oh yes.

[Cassandra moans as she rides his face. The following conversation then occurs.]

Cassandra: Oh, Your Majesty, your tongue is amazing! I can't take it… I'm dripping all over your face.

Allison: Don't worry, we all did. [giggle]

Delilah: Allison, come here. Suck his cock with me. Let's give Cassandra a show just as she did for me.

Allison: It'd be an honor. Should we start by licking it first? I'll take this side of his shaft

Delilah: And I'll take this side.

[Allison and Delilah start licking his cock for a bit.]

Allison: Wow, you really did make his cock taste like vanilla.

Cassandra: (Between moans) See? I told you she did. It tastes amazing.

Delilah: Aww, you're making me blush.

Allison: Have you girls tasted his balls yet?

Delilah: Surprisingly, no.

Allison: What a shame. Three girls and his balls have barely been touched.

Delilah: I think there's something you and I could do about that.

Allison: But then his cock would be unattended.

Delilah: Not necessarily. There's a stunning actress who, if she just leaned forward, could suck his cock while we each sucked his balls.

Allison: Oh, right!

Cassandra: I'm guessing that's my cue to lean forward and suck his cock?

Delilah: (Jokingly) Wow, you catch on quick. Are you famous for being smart, too?

Cassandra: Oh hush. Just suck his balls. I can deepthroat him from here. (Moaning) That is, if I'm not too distracted by his tongue…

Allison: I think you'll be just fine. Now, come on girls. Let's show His Majesty what we can do when we work together.

[Allison and Delilah suck his balls and Cassandra deepthroats his cock in a 69 position. This lasts a good few moments.]

Allison: Delilah, now you're making his balls taste like vanilla, too [giggle].

Delilah: Well, I need to make my mark somehow, don't I?

Allison: That's so smart.

Delilah: It's in my blood. I've learned from the best.

Allison: What else did you learn?

Delilah: I learned how to do this to you…

Allison: Wait, what are you doing? Your fingers---[A load, sudden moan]

Allison: Oh fuck, you feel so good.

Delilah: Shh, just enjoy my fingers. No need to talk. Just moan.

Allison: (Struggling to talk between moans) Rub… rub faster. My clit. Rub it faster. Don't stop.

Cassandra: Allison, kiss me. Kiss me while she rubs you. Kiss me through his cock.

[Cassandra and Allison start kissing. Allison continues to moan.]

Delilah: [Giggle] His cock keeps rubbing against both of your faces. It's so cute.

Cassandra: I know. I love feeling its warmth against my cheek.

Allison: Fuck, Delilah, you're gonna make me cum.

Delilah: That's the goal, sweetie. You may be the most beautiful girl in the land, but you're still not immune to my *ahem* skills. My fingers.

Allison: I'm so close. I'm so close. I'm so fucking close.

Delilah: Cum for me.

Cassandra: Cum for us.

Allison: I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!

[Allison has an orgasm and says what comes naturally]

Isabelle: Ladies, before you have too much fun, I must move us forward. It is time for you to show us how you ride his cock. As promised, Cassandra, you're first.

Cassandra: But my pussy is still so sensitive from his tongue.

Isabelle: Would you rather one of the others go first?

Cassandra: No, I'm way too horny. I'm just saying I'm *very* sensitive down there right now.

Isabelle: Allison, Delilah, feel free to do as you wish until Cassandra cums.

Delilah: I want to taste Cassandra from His Majesty's mouth.

Allison: As do I.

Delilah: It looks like we're going to have to share again.

Allison: Mmm, I love sharing with you.

Delilah: Then what are we waiting for?

Allison: Actually, we're waiting for Cassandra to start riding him.

Cassandra: Sorry, girls, I was just preparing myself for this. I'll just ease myself onto his---[A moan as he enters her]

Cassandra: Oh fuck yes, that's exactly what I needed. Holy shit.

Allison: Okay, now it's time to see how Cassandra's pussy pairs with His Majesty's lips.

[Allison starts kissing him a bit. We hear Cassandra moaning in the background as well]

Delilah: Hey, that's not fair. Share with me.

Allison: With pleasure.

[Allison and Delilah kiss]

Cassandra: Fuck, watching you two kiss turns me on so much.

Delilah: You like knowing that we can taste how wet you are from here?

Cassandra: (Between moans) Yes. Oh goodness, yes.

Delilah: (Whispering) Hey, Allison, I have an idea.

Allison: Yeah?

Delilah: Rub her clit. Make her cum.

Allison: Oh, His Majesty would love that.

Cassandra: What are you two talking about:

Allison: You'll see. Just keep riding.

Delilah: Your Majesty, just sit back and enjoy the show. Watch one of the most beautiful girls on the continent make one of our most famous actresses cum. Relax. I'll kiss your neck.

[We hear Delilah kissing him as the following conversation happens…]

Cassandra: Allison, what are you doing---[A loud *sudden* moan]

Cassandra: Oh that's not fair. You can't just… Oh my goodness.

Allison: Do you want me to stop?

Cassandra: No. Never. Don't stop. Keep rubbing my clit. Please. Please.

Allison: Oh my. You're shivering.

Cassandra: I can't feel my legs. I think I'm going to cum soon.

Allison: How soon?

Cassandra: If you keep going like that, any second now.

Allison: Well, what would happen if I started going faster?

Cassandra: Wait, wait, wait---

[Cassandra starts moaning even louder and more intensely]

Cassandra: I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum.

Allison: Look at me. Look at my face while you cum. Show me how much pleasure you feel.

[Cassandra has an orgasm, saying what comes naturally.]

Delilah: Oh, Your Majesty. Do you feel her? Do you feel Cassandra twitching and shivering on your cock?

Allison: Completely losing control at the mercy of my fingers.

Cassandra: (Catching her breath) You girls are merciless…

Isabelle: That means they'll be good at their job, whichever one His Majesty chooses.

Allison: Honestly, I forgot this was a competition.

Delilah: I didn't. It's my turn to ride him.

Isabelle: Indeed it is. You may ride him until you cum.

Delilah: That's the plan. Though, I think I'm going to try something different.

Allison: Oh my, what are you doing?

Delilah: I'm going to ride him in reverse. It's what my family taught me. A pleasurer needs to expose the royalty to a variety of positions.

Cassandra: Wow, I never thought of that.

Delilah: And besides, he can get in deeper this way. Watch.

[Delilah moans as she lowers herself onto his cock]

Delilah: Shit, Your Majesty, you went deeper than I expected.

Cassandra: Ride him like it's the last time.

Allison: Yeah. I want to learn from the best.

Delilah: With pleasure.

[Delilah starts riding him and moaning as Allison and Cassandra say…]

Cassandra: Now, Your Majesty, we can't leave the rest of you unattended.

Allison: Indeed. Your cock, may be busy, but we want to make the rest of you feel good too.

Cassandra: Just enjoy our tongues trailing your body.

Allison: Your neck. [Allison kisses his neck]

Cassandra: Your chest. [Cassandra kisses his chest]

Allison: Your stomach. [Allison kisses his stomach]

Cassandra: Your lips. [Cassandra kisses his lips]

Allison: No fair, you need to share.

Cassandra: Well, you were the first one to kiss him today, so it's only fair that it's my turn now.

Allison: Fine, but don't leave my lips unattended either. I want to taste *you* too. After all, once we're done here, I may never see you again. And I'd *love* to kiss our country's most famous actress while I can.

Cassandra: Then come here and bring your perfect little lips over here and kiss me.

[Cassandra and Allison start kissing]

Delilah: Fuck, girls, I'm getting close.

Cassandra: Your ass looks amazing bouncing like that.

Allison: Yeah. You really *are* gifted. And just look at his cock, it's so wet.

Delilah: (Whimpering) It is… but I can't tell if that's me or you.

Cassandra: Does it matter? As long as he can slide in and out of you like that.

Delilah: I'm so close. I'm so close. I'm so close.

Allison: Your Majesty. Let us kiss your neck while you watch Delilah cum all over your cock.

Cassandra: Oh, smart idea Allison.

[Allison and Cassandra start kissing his neck as Delilah screams…]

Delilah: I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!

[Delilah orgasms, saying what comes naturally]

Allison: My goodness, she's shaking.

Cassandra: All that family legacy can't make her immune to an earth-shaking orgasm.

Delilah: (Catching her breath) I can't feel my legs, fuck.

Isabelle: All girls came, and yet, the King has not cum yet. His endurance is strong. Thus, your job is not over. Discuss among yourselves who should ride next to finish him off.

Delilah: I have an idea.

Cassandra: What is it?

Delilah: Isabelle, you said that all girls came… but that isn't true is it?

Isabelle: What do you mean?

Delilah: There is one girl in the room who has not cum yet. You.

Isabelle: That is not my role in this room.

Delilah: C'mon, don't be shy. And don't act like you're not turned on by all this. It's in your nature. I know you. You taught my mother everything she knew about being a pleasurer. Join us. Show us how it's done.

Isabelle: But… but it's against the rules. I was promoted from my original pleasurer position. It is not my duty anymore.

Delilah: Just because it's no longer your duty, doesn't mean you can't do it.

Cassandra: Indeed. C'mon Isabelle. Don't you miss those days? Don't you want to ride a king's cock again? Hitting you in all the right spots…

Allison: While one of the most beautiful girls on the continent kisses you...

Delilah: While one of the most skilled girls of the land rubs your clit…

Cassandra: Until he cums inside you…

Delilah: It's a difficult offer to resist.

Allison: Especially considering how wet you are. I can see you dripping from here.

Isabelle: But...

Cassandra: Here, just take my hand Isabelle. Follow me to His Majesty's cock. And lose the clothes on the way.

[Sfx: Clothes hit the floor. Sheets rustle as Isabelle gets on the bed.]

Cassandra: See? Isn't the bed so much more comfortable than standing?

Delilah: And doesn't it feel like home?

Allison: Let's not waste any more time. Just look at His Majesty's face. He seems more excited than any of us are.

Delilah: You heard her, Isabelle. The King needs you. Just lower yourself onto his cock.

Isabelle: Fuck, okay. I need it inside me. I miss it. I'll just---[A moan as he enters Isabelle]

Isabelle: Oh my goodness. I haven't felt this good in so long.

Delilah: Now start riding. Just like how you taught my mother to ride. Show us your expertise.

Isabelle: If you insist…

[Isabelle starts riding him, moaning along the way]

Allison: Isabelle, kiss me. I promised you that you'd get to kiss the most beautiful girl in the land, and I'm a woman of my word.

[Allison and Isabelle start kissing. Isabelle moans as well.]

Allison: (Pulling away) I love feeling you moan into my mouth [giggle]

Delilah: Just like Allison, I am a woman of my word. I'll start rubbing your clit. Nice and slow at first.

[Isabelle releases a sudden, loud moan as Delilah rubs her clit]

Isabelle: That's not fair! When I was pleasurer, I was pleasurer alone. Nobody ever rubs my clit while I ride.

Delilah: Well there's a first time for everything.

Allison: Don't let her distract you from my lips. Get back here.

[Allison and Isabelle kiss as Isabelle rides him. Delilah continues rubbing Isabelle's clit. Cassandra says…]

Cassandra: Delilah, kiss me. You're the only one I haven't kissed yet.

Delilah: Gladly.

[Cassandra and Delilah start kissing]

Isabelle: Fuck, I'm getting close.

Allison: And by the look on his face, His Majesty is close as well.

Delilah: (Coming up for air) Oh, Isabelle, could you show us that trick? The one that you taught my mother and aunt, where you get him to cum at the same time as you?

Isabelle: That was always the plan. Though, your rubbing my clit is making it a bit of a challenge.

Delilah: A true master can display her skills regardless of what obstacles are in her way.

Isabelle: Challenge accepted. Fuck, I'm getting even closer now…

Delilah: What if I rubbed you faster?

[Isabelle releases a series of loud moans]

Isabelle: Fine, but two can play at that game. Cassandra, rub Delilah's clit.

Cassandra: Yes ma'am.

Delilah: (Quickly) Wait, wait, wait…. [Delilah starts moaning loudly as Isabelle continues]

Isabelle: Perfect. Now I can focus and do this. Your Majesty, just relax, and cum inside me when you're ready. I'm going to get us to cum at the same time.

Allison: How are you going to do that?

Isabelle: Like this. Allison, kiss him. I need to focus.

Allison: Of course.

[Allison starts kissing him]

Isabelle: Fuck, okay. Let's start riding faster.

[Isabelle starts moaning more loudly]

Isabelle: Yes! Yes! Yes! Right there. That's the perfect spot.

[Isabelle starts building to orgasm]

Isabelle: Cassandra, Delilah, look at me. Look at how a true pleasurer cums.

[Isabelle moans as she gets as close as she's ever been]

Isabelle: Oh Your Majesty. My King. This is all for you. I can feel you tightening. Your cock throbbing. And me---oh yes---my clenching. Don't stop…

[Isabelle continues moaning as she's about to climax.]

Isabelle; I'm going to.. I'm going to… Yes! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! We're cumming!

[Isabelle has an orgasm and says what comes naturally]

Isabelle: Your Majesty, I can feel you just pulsing inside me. It's absolutely electric.

Delilah: My goodness, she did it.

Cassandra: Indeed she did. Absolute perfection.

Allison: I think I almost came again just from watching that.

Isabelle: Well, you certainly are wet, Allison. I can see that from here.

Delilah: She's not the only one.

Cassandra: Make that three of us.

Isabelle: Four if you count the king. Just look at his cock as I get off him. It's drenched. Though, I'm not sure which one of us is the most responsible.

Allison: It doesn't matter. We all had a good time. That's what's important.

Isabelle: Though, he still has to choose which one of you will be his official Royal Pleasurer. (To him) So, Your Majesty, which of the three will you choose?

[All four girls gasp]

Isabelle: But, your Majesty, it's against tradition to hire more than one girl to be your pleasurer.

Delilah: Agreed. Nobody in my family has ever seen or heard of this.

Allison: Well, it's against tradition for the Right Hand of the Throne to please the king, but we've already broken that rule.

Cassandra: I agree with Allison. Besides, traditions evolve all the time. From here on out, why not have a *court* of pleasurers rather than just one? After all, it's silly for a king to have only one advisor. It must be equally silly to have just one pleasurer

Isabelle: You know what? You've convinced me. It's official. You've all been hired as His Majesty's first ever Court of Pleasurers.

Delilah: (Coy) I wonder what our first Royal duty will be.

Cassandra: I don't think it'll take much imagination to figure out what it is…

[All the girls share a laugh]


End file.
